Happy Anniversary!
by MiyaAomine
Summary: Kenapa dengan nya un..? apa aku salah.. un..? hahahhah dasar dia pikir aku tak tahu saat dia mengatakan hari apa sekarang, dia pikir aku lupa kalau sekarang adalah 2 tahun anniv kami, aku hanya ingin mengerjai si otak pervert itu un../Drabble/WARNING : Shonen Ai, OOC! Typo, RnR Please


Happy Anniversary!

**Disclaimer **: Naruto punya **Masashi Kishimoto****-sama, **Miya di sini hanya meminjam chara dan seluruh perangkat nya(?) dan plot cerita punya miya so do not copas and plagiat thanks^^

**Pair **: Sasori X Deidara

**Rate** : T+

**WARNING** : Shonen Ai, OOC! Typo, terlalu sweet buat miya iri*-_-apaanni*

**Note :**** (FF Repost From My Blog)**

**-Miya-Chan "un!"-**

**Sasori POV**

Sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir tipis ku saat melihat seorang lelaki berambut kuning berjalan dengan senyuman lebar di bibir nya tampak beberapa buku di tangan nya. Aku berjalan mendekati kekasih ku itu, sambil terus tersenyum.

"kenapa kau senyum-senyum un..?" tanya nya sambil mengerut kan dahi nya ahh dia sangat imut..

"entah lah seperti nya kau semakin cantik sayang~" goda ku yang sukses membuat wajah polos nya memerah

"aaih! Kau ini..~! aku ini laki-laki..~ un"

"aku tahu.. tapi kau sangat cantik.. apa tidak boleh.?"

"hmm tidak masalah sih.." titah nya sambil duduk di samping ku, lelaki cantik berambut kuning itu adalah kekasih ku nama nya Deidara, kira-kira sudah dua tahun semenjak aku berpacaran dengan nya. Dan sekarang tepat 2 tahun hubungan ku dengan nya, tapi kenapa dia santai seperti biasa nya saja ya..?

"hey.. tumben kau rajin..?" tanya ku seraya menopang dagu ku dengan tangan, dan menatap Deidara yang sibuk membalik balik buku.

"eemm.? Kenapa...? lagian di dalam drom tak ada orang... kan un.. jadi aku bisa agak tenang un"

"memang nya..? yang lain kemana..?" tanya ku yang baru menyadari bahwa drom benar benar kosong hanya ada aku dan Deidara yang sedang duduk di ruangan makan.

"emm leader mungkin lagi tidur di kamar, konan pergi entah kemana.. un..?, Itachi dan Kisame ada job un, kalau Hidan and Kakuzu, juga ada job un.. Tobi sama Zetsu entah lah un.." jelas nya panjang lebar namun dengan mata masih fokus ke bacaan nya.

"ohh..~ eeh! Deidara! Kau tahu sekarang hari apa..?"

"hari sabtu kan..? un"

Aakhhh! : dasar pelupa kenapa dia tak mengingat anniv kami..? malah bilang kalau sekarang hari sabtu aku juga tahu kok sekarang hari sabtu, atau jangan-jangan dia tidak mau jadi pacar ku lagi..? padahal aku sudah menyiap kan hadiah untuk nya, apa dia secuek itu sampai tidak tahu sekarang hari apa..? kenapa apakah yang di fikiran nya hanya bom?

"kau mau kemana un...?" tanya nya saat melihat aku beranjak dari tempat duduk ku, aku menatap nya datar.

"ke toilet.." jawab ku dingin dan berlalu meninggal kan nya masih dengan wajah bingung nya.

**Deidara POV**

Kenapa dengan nya un..? apa aku salah..~ un..? hahahhah dasar dia pikir aku tak tahu saat dia mengatakan hari apa serkarang, dia kira aku lupa kalau sekarang adalah 2 tahun anniv kami, aku hanya ingin mengerjai si otak pervert itu un..

"Sasori-chan!?" panggil ku seraya mengetuk pintu kamar mandi, tak ada sautan sedikit pun aku sudah menduga nya palingan dia ada di dalam kamar sibuk membuat boneka-boneka aneh nya itu. Aku menghela nafas ku berat dan berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang tak jauh dari sana. Perlahan aku membuka pintu kamar dan tampak Sasori sedang berbaring di atas tempat tidur, dia menutup mata berwarna maron nya aku merasa aura di dalam kamar ini mulai aneh aku sangat yankin kalau Sasori tadi habis komat kamit tak jelas padahal dia seme ku.. tingkah nya seperti uke -_- perlahan aku mendekati nya dan duduk di pinggiran ranjang, seperti nya dia menyadari nya, membuat Sasori membuka kelopak mata nya.

"kenapa..?" tanya nya dingin

"ayo kita jalan-jalan un! Ayo kita ke konoha...! un..!" teriak ku girang aku bisa melihat Sasori membulatkan mata nya dan bergegeas duduk. Dan menatap ku dengan alis nya yang terangkat sebelah, pasti dia berfikir kalau aku sangat gila.

"Kau! Gila kita ninja buron! Anggota akatsuki!"

"apa salah nya kita kan hanya berjalan-jalan.. un "

"tapi nanti kita di keroyok masa lagi..!?"

Aku terdiam yang di katakan Sasori ada benar nya juga kalau kami kekonoha nanti bisa-bisa tidak jadi orang saat pulang apa lagi jubah ku itu! Sangat mencolok dengan warna hitam dan merah. Dan topi aneh, aku pun sangat tidak suka memakai benda-benda aneh itu, dan bahkan aku sempat berfikir kenapa leader pein mempunyai selera yang amat-amat buruk, membuat sebuah organisasi suram dengan pakayan yang aneh -_- leader nya dan member nya juga aneh kecuali saaori ku ya un!*author bakar drom akatsuki*

Setelah banyak nya cekcok ku dengan Sasori akhir nya kami sekarang sampai di depan gerbang konoha dengan menyamar sebaik mungkin menurut ku..? kami hanya menyamar menjadi ninja biasa dan juga ikat kepala yang kami ambil dari salah satu sinobi konoha yang lewat sungguh kami tidak bisa menutupi betapa sadis nya kami.

Di dalam desa tak ada yang tahu, tau pun menghiraukan kami, apakah kami benar-banar berbeda ya..? tapi bagus lah hari ini aku bisa berkencan dengan Sasori chan :*

"tak ku sangka kita bisa masuk ke konoha.." ucap Sasori dengan wajah tampan nya berseri-seri, tak ku sangka dia sangat menyukai ini.

"sudah ku bilang kan..!un.."

"ia ia.. dei-chan ku ini kan hebat.." goda nya seraya merangkul ku dan mencubit pipi ku dengan gemas, aku hanya menahan rasa perih akibat cubitan nya agak keras. Namun entah mengapa aku senang.

"aa.w.! oh ya Sasori-chan ayo kita jelajahi konoha..! ayo un!" teriak ku seraya mengangkat tangan Sasori tinggi-tinggi, aku tak peduli tentang semua orang yang melihat kami dengan tatapan aneh. Kami ini pasangan yang bahagia.

-Miya-Chan"Un"-

"Deidara..~ berhenti~ aku capek..!" keluh Sasori sambil mengentikan langkah nya dan bergegas duduk di sebuah kursi yang tak jauh dari kami, yah tak salah juga Sasori seperti itu lihat keringat nya saja sudah bercucuran entah berapa lama sudah kami mengelilingi konoha.

"hmm kita istirahat un..~ hhaah jarang sekali kita bisa berkencan un.."

"kau menyukai nya..?" tanya Sasori seraya merangkul ku ah tidak lebih pas ini di sebut memeluk, aku melingkarkan tangan ku di pingga ramping nya aku bisa merasakan detak jantung nya tak teratur.? Sudah dua tahun dia bersama ku apakah dia masih gugup ya, aku bingung entah mengapa dia mengaku jadi seme ku...? padahal harus nya aku yang jadi seme ia kan eh tidak ya .. Sasori lebih bisa memimpin permainan ketimbang aku yang plinplan ini.

"Sasori-chan masih berdebar bila di dekat ku ya..?"

"hmm begitu lah..." lirih nya hampir tak terdengar aku menatap terus wajah nya dan mendekatkan wajah ku perlahan membuat Sasori menarik pinggang ku danbebrapa detik bibir kami bertemu, aku bisa merasakan Sasori melumat bibir ku dengan lembut, tangan nya menekan kepala ku agar memperdalam ciuman nya yang membuat ku ketagihan ini, aku bisa merasakan kalau orang-orang yang sedang berlalu lalang menatap kami berdua, namun tampak nya Sasori tak menghiraukan itu dia terus mencium ku dengan penuh cinta tak ada sedikit pun nafsu di sana. Beberapa menit kami melepaskan ciuman kami dan saling tersenyum

*krriiuukk~*

Aku tersentak saat mendengar cacing cacing di dalam perut ku meminta sesuatu yang mengenyangkan, tempa sadar wajah ku memerah, aku malu.. pasti aku di marahi Sasori lagi nanti nya.

"kalau lapar ..?ayo kita makan sesuatu..." tapi di luar dugaan ku Sasori tak marah, biasa nya kalau perut ku berbunyi pasti selalu marah dan berkata "kau ini! Jangan tahan lapar donk! Aku kan pacar mu jangan sungkan sungkan kalau meminta sesuatu pada ku.." namun ini sangat lah berkah hahaha un.~~!

Aku sembari duduk di sebuah kedai ramen kecil di tepi jalan, entah apa yang membuatku ingin mencicipi ramen di sini, walau pun hanya sekedar kedai kecil tapi kapan lagi aku bisa mencicipi semua ini bersama dengan Sasori.

"paman aku pesan dua mangkok ya.." ucap Sasori seraya duduk di sebelah ku, dia merangkul ku dan tangan nya mendorong ku untuk menyandarkan kepala ku di pundak nya, dasar nekat kenapa dia bisa memperlakukan ku begini di sekitar orang banyak. Aku agak mendorong tubuh Sasori agar menjauh, dan berhenti memeluk ku.

"kenapa ~?"

"kau ini tidak malu apa.. ini kan tempat umum un.."

"aaihh.. ia ia.."ketus nya sambil menggembungkan pipi nya, aku agak terkekeh melihat tingkah seme ku itu, kadang kadang dia pervert kadang kadang pemarah, dan terkadang dia sangat imut seperti sekarang.

"ini..." ucap paman penjual itu sambil meletakan dua mangkuk berisi ramen yang masih panas aku mengambil sumpit.

"itadakimasu!" ucap ku dengan lantang lalu mulai melahap ramen itu, aku bisa mendengar suara tawa Sasori yang entah mengapa menertawakan ku.

Namun beberapa detik kami berdua sontak terkaget melihat dua orang lelaki masuk ke dalam kedai.

"pamaann~~~~ aku mau dua yaa!" suara khas itu terdengar sangat jelas di telinga ku, aku melirik ke arah sumber suara, dan itu sontak membuat ku hampir tersedak, seorang lelaki berambut kuning dan bermata biru dengan tanda seperti kumis kucing di kedua pipi nya, bersama seorang lelaki tampan berambut dongker dan bermata onyx, aku kenal benar dengan perawakan wajah nya itu! uun.. dan lelaki jabrik itu! Bukan kah si bocah rubah aah! Kenapa dia pakai acara datang ke sini sih un..~ pasti dia tahu dengan wajah kami.. berdua.

"Sasuke bersemangat lah~"

"hn.."

"hanya hn..? kalau kau begitu aku tidak akan kasih kau jatah malam ini.."

"eee jangan donk sayang~ ia ia aku semangat... hehe"

"khuuhk..~!" aku sontak terkejut saat melihat Sasori tersedak, dengan cepat aku memberikan air dan menepuk nepuk punggung nya, setelah itu Sasori melihat ke dua lelaki yang ada di sebelah ku dan seperti yang ku duga itu membuat Sasori membulatkan mata nya.

"dei-chan.." panggil Sasori dengan nada yang amat mengerikan sudah kuduga pasti dia tahu kalau bocah itu adalah bocah rubah yang selalu kami incar itu.

"ya..?"

"mereka berpacaran ya..?"

*GUBRRRAAAK!* kukira dia akan menanyakan soal hal itu! Aku hanya mengangguk dan melanjutkan memakan ramen ku, dasar Sasori aneh un..~! ku kira dia akan berkata 'bukan nya dia lelaki rubah itu.."-_- aduh un..~

"oh ia Deidara.."

"hem un...?"

"bukan nya itu bocah uzumaki yang leader menyuruh kita menangkap nya..?" tanya Sasori seperti nya dia sudah mulai conect, aku menelan makanan ku dan mengangguk, Sasori hanya melanjutkan memakan ramen nya, jadi dia hanya menanyakan itu

"oh dan itu seme nya itu kan Sasuke adik nya Itachi.."

"APAA! UN!" aku sontak berteriak pantasan saja aku kenal keperawakan wajah nya itu tenyata adik nya Itachi!, dan karna aku berteriak itu sukses membuat ke dua orang yang ada di sebelah ku menghentikan aktifitas nya dan melihat kami dengan tatapan aneh dan aku rasa adik Itachi itu agak mengerutkan dahi nya seakan memikirkan sesuatu. Aiih bagaimana ini un..

"naruto~ entah kenapa aku kenal mereka berdua..?" -_- aaa bagimana ini, demi dewa jashin kalau mereka tahu siapa kami berdua pasti akan ada pertempuran besar di desa ini nanti nya.

"umm benarkah..? kau ini~! Aku tidak mengenal nya kok! Oh ya seperti nya mereka juga berpacaran... aku kira hanya kita yang_"

"tenang lah dobe mereka menatap kita.. umm go_ kau KALIAN ANGGOTA AKATSUKI KAN!" teriak adik Itachi itu seraya bangkit dari duduk nya dan menujuk kami dengan eksprsi wajah yang mungkin marah.?

"benar kah..~ ka_ kemana mereka..?"

-Miya-Chan"Un"-

"hosh.. hosh...hosh.. kita hampir ketahuan un..!" teriak ku yang masih mencoba mengatur nafas ku, tampak Sasori hanya diam saja."Sasori-chan sudah sore kita pulang saja.."

"oh ia.. baiklah.."

**SasoriPOV**

Aaakhh! Ada apa dengan nya! Kenapa dia sama sekali tidak ingat hari ini apa! Cih menyebalkan sekali. Sepanjang jalan aku sama sekali tak membuka suara ku untuk nya, namun dia yang biasa nya pasti cerewet malah hanya diam tak jelas begitu. Sesampai nya di depan drom aku akan mengatakan semua nya.

"Deidara..!" panggil ku dengan agak kasar, tampak dia membalikan badan nya dan menatap ku dengan wajah polos nya itu.

"nani..?"

"ini.. happy anniv yang ke 2 tahun hubungan kita maaf aku hanya bisa memberikan mu ini.." ucap ku sambil memberikan kotak kecil dengan pita berwarna merah, tampak wajah Deidara seketika langsung memerah.

"arigato- saso-chan.. tapi gomen aku tak bisa memberikan apa-apa un.."

"tak apa.."

Ucap ku singkat sambil tersenyum yang mungkin di paksakan, entah mengapa rasanya aku sedih sekali, tampa memperdulikan nya dengan malas ku langkahkan kaki ku menuju ke dalam drom.

*cklek*

"HAPPY 2YEAR ANNIVERSARY DEIDARA AND SASORI...!"

"EEH...!?"

Oh tuhan mereka di sana dengan senyum yang terkembang di setiap bibir mereka bertapa jahat nya aku memaki-maki pacar ku itu dengan segala ke salah pahaman ku..dan aku pun yakin di balik semua ini adalah Deidara lihat saja wajah nya itu, dia tersenyum puas seakan dia berhasil menang dari ku menyebalkan sekali.(dan dia memang berhasil melakukan nya) Aku menatap kekasih ku itu dengan tatapan yang tak bisa di tebak.

"eee..m.. aku hehehe~ gomen Sasori-chan.." ucap nya sambil menggaruk belakang leher nya yang mungkin tak gatal, dengan senyuman manis terlukis di bibir tipis nya. Oh tuhan betapa jahat nya aku.

"Deidara-chan.. arigato" lirih ku seraya memeluk nya dengan sangat erat.

"SASORI! MENANGIS,,,,?!

"brisik!"

**[Happy Anniversary!] End~**

**Author Note : hyyyaa! Sweet banget daah miya iri setengah mati-_-(ketauwan masih jomblo) gimana cerita nya nih reads..? apakah bagus..? atau aneh..? miya tunggu respon dari kalian ya..^^ semoga ff ini bisa menghibur reders semua.. and please don't Bash and Flame^^ Arigato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review Please^^**


End file.
